crescent_islandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skirr Blue Streak
Personality and Interests Before being released from Maskt, Skirr was a quiet, wordless individual who did not portray any emotion behind his mask. After being freed, he showed his true colors - an arrogant, lazy fellow who whines when given tasks to do. He gets frustrated a lot, whether it be that he or someone else couldn't do things right. Skirr is usually insensitive, making rude or spiteful comments or intrusive flirts without thinking about the other person's feelings and laughing every consequence off. He is also very competitive, willing to take the risks if it means victory. Skirr can handle physcial injuries very well, but can't seem to brush off any comment with the slightest bit of negativity directed towards him. He thinks speed can get him through any problem and challenge, making him reckless and slightly dense. Skirr enjoys rollerblading and bike/car racing. He also mentions his favorite foods are Popsicles and hotdogs, which he prefers with unusual condiments such as whipped cream. Appearance When he was a Maskt member, he wore the black cloak (that Clover notes "looks too big on him") and a mask. It was white, with a long wing shape on one side with a shorter one underneath. It is identical on the other side. The blue patterns on it make an hourglass shape. After being released, Skirr changed his wardrobe to make it more personal and unique. Skirr has wild blonde hair with spiky, curled tufts poking out and two ahoges at the right side of his head. He has wide, youthful blue eyes, slightly sharp teeth, and fair skin. His athletic attire consists of a white T-shirt with his symbol (a circle with a horizontal spiked line resembling a lightning bolt through it) on the left breast and back, red shorts, and white sneakers. He also wears black elbow pads, thigh sleeves, and fingerless gloves. He usually wears his rollerblades with this outfit, always pointing out how cool they are because they have a light-up speed meter on the sides. Skirr's helmet is red He usually adorns a red-and-yellow racer's jacket with a black collar and zipper pockets all over the torso and black-and-red racer pants, along with silver and red cowboy boots. Occasionally, he rolls his sleeves to his elbows, showing his several bracelets and wristbands on his right wrist and a high-tech watch on the other. Skills Skirr is a single player, meaning that his abilities aren't from a particular territory. His speed is his main ability. It's incredibly fast, he looks as if he's teleporting if he's moving somewhere nearby. He adores his speed immensely, usually using to his advantage. He has no particular spells or weapon, although it is shown he used lightning/electricity spells when he was in Maskt. Transportation Skirr usually uses his motorbike or racecar to get to places far away, always insisting that he's allowed to drive such a flashy thing around at his age. Other times, he can just use his own speed or his rollerblades.